Overleg gebruiker:Patricia
Voor een overzicht van eerdere berichten zie: Overleg gebruiker:Patricia/Archief. Alle berichten waar gedurende een maand geen activiteit is geweest verplaats ik naar het archief. Interwiki.py Dear Patricia, sorry for writing in english. I saw that you are running a bot once in a while here in the MA/nl. Is that based upon the pywikibot framework? I'm asking because I have problems running the interwiki.py and if you are familiar with that and you're using it I'd like to ask your help about that. Greetings --Plasmarelais 27 mei 2014 19:51 (UTC) :Hello, to be quite honest with you I had no idea what framework I've been using. I've had to look at the details and I'm using a standard AutoWikiBrowser (version 5.5.2.3). I only use it to change redirects and add texts. I tried to wrap my mind around your interwiki problem, but that seems to be a little bit too much technical stuff. To cut a long story short...I don't think I can be of much help. Good luck though. Greetings, --Patricia (overleg) 27 mei 2014 20:12 (UTC) ::Hi, sorry for popping in here while I don't really belong to this wiki, but I do know a user from another wiki (Forerunner from Resident Evil Wiki) of whom I am sure he uses interwiki.py. I have pywikipediabot too, but I haven't used that particular script yet, so I suggest you ask Forerunner :P ::YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2014年05月27日、10:02:47 @Patricia: thanks a lot for your fast answer. I'll keep going on that, so that one day we'll come back to set interwiki links automatically across the whole MA family. @YATTA: Thanks for popping in ;) I'll get in contact with Forerunner, hoping to find some help in him. Thank you both, best regards --Plasmarelais 27 mei 2014 23:45 (UTC) Wiki van de maand Hoi, Patricia! Je dacht waarschijnlijk "waar blijven ze toch, deze wiki is awesome", maar hier ben ik dan eindelijk: Memory-Alpha is uitgekozen als wiki van november 2014! Ik veronderstel wel dat de reden vrij duidelijk is: jullie hebben veel artikels, die daarbovenop degelijk geschreven en goed gestructureerd zijn, en een simpele maar nette layout. Daarnaast is Star Trek een onderwerp waar iedereen zeker van gehoord zal hebben. Twee korte tips (van mijn persoonlijke mening) * ik weet niet of je de oasis/wikia skin gebruikt, maar op grotere schermen is er een paarsblauwe streep in het midden te zien; in Speciaal:ThemeDesigner kan je die naar #111 of een andere minder opvallende kleur zetten. * Speciaal:Uncategorizedpages heeft alle dagen van het jaar, die zou je gemakkelijk samen in één categorie kunnen zetten. Nu zijn er twee opties om de wiki aan de rest van de Nederlandse gebruikers voor te stellen: * een chat in de Centrale Wikia community, samen met alle Nederlandse gebruikers van Wikia die willen langskomen, dit wordt aangekondigd in een korte blog en er zal een bericht worden rondgestuurd * een meer uitgebreide blog met een interview (met jou en enige actieve gebruikers die willen deelnemen), hier wordt ook een bericht voor rondgestuurd Laat me weten welke optie je verkiest :) Daarbovenop krijgt Memory-Alpha sowieso een spotlight onderaan de pagina, die er nog enkele maanden nadien zal blijven staan om je wiki wat meer bezoekers te trekken. YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2014年11月28日、09:13:28 :Hallo Yatta, leuk dat je de Memory Alpha wiki als wiki van de maand hebt verkozen. :-) :Ik heb je tip wat betreft de streep in het midden veranderd naar #111. Ik kan het resultaat op mijn beeldscherm echter niet zelf zien, dus enige feedback daarover zou fijn zijn. De dagen van het jaar in categorieën plaatsen zal ik binnenkort even uitvoeren. Verdere tips zijn natuurlijk ook altijd welkom. :Wat betreft het voorstellen van de wiki aan de rest van de gemeenschap kies ik voor de laatste optie. Ondanks dat de gebruikers Eelco en Darth Stefan niet langer actief zijn hebben ze zeker hun steentje bijgedragen, dus wie weet willen ze hier ook een aandeel in hebben. :Groetjes, --Patricia (overleg) 28 nov 2014 10:34 (UTC) ::Zou je ook de prestaties voor het leaderbord op deze wiki in willen schakelen? Misschien leuk voor eventuele nieuwe gebruikers. --Patricia (overleg) 29 nov 2014 09:44 (UTC) :::Hoi, ja die streep had ik zelf even gecontroleerd voor ik #111 voorstelde, het is nog wel zichtbaar als je erop let maar niet meer zo opvallend. Die dagen zou je automatisch kunnen laten toevoegen door die sjablonen per maand: :::Categorie:Dagen in februari (of iets van die aard) :::Het leaderboard kan je inschakelen via Speciaal:WikiFeatures. Ik denk dat de "Achievements" functie ergens onderaan staat, maar weet het zelf niet van buiten. Voor de andere wiki zal je het aan Amnestyyy moeten vragen, als beheerder is het denk ik beter als zij die beslissing maakt. :::Hier zijn alvast de vragen voor het interview: # Stel jezelf even voor! # Memory-Alpha is een wiki over Star Trek: ben je al lang een fan van Star Trek? Was je fan voordien en gebruikte je de wiki om dit te uiten, of ben je meer fan geworden naarmate je aan de wiki werkte en dieper in de "lore" raakte? # Star Trek is een nogal grote franchise, waar ben jij vooral fan van? (Het zou kunnen dat de lezers die film/serie juist niet kennen, dus je mag ook wat achtergrondinfo geven als je denkt dat dat nodig is.) # Je bewerkt deze wiki al sinds 2005: hoe zag Wikia er toen uit, en hoe zag Memory-Alpha er toen uit? Wat is er intussen veranderd? # In je "loopbaan" op Wikia, heb je ook aan andere wiki's bewerkt? Welke en waren die heel verschillend van Memory-Alpha? # Is er iets specifiek waar je trots op bent? Het bereiken van 5000 pagina's, het worden van wiki van de maand? :) # Binnenkort is het Kerstmis, en binnen een half jaar ben je tien jaar op Wikia... als er iets is wat je zou wensen of waar je op hoopt, wat zou dat zijn? # Heb je nog iets te zeggen aan je medegebruikers of de lezers van dit artikels? Tips/goede raad, bedankingen, het maakt niet uit :) :::Alvast bedankt voor het antwoorden! Ik zal een berichtje plaatsen op de overlegpagina van de twee anderen, als zij zin hebben mogen zij dan ook wat vragen beantwoorden :p. :::YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2014年11月29日、02:22:27 --------- Bij deze de antwoorden op je vragen :) Stel jezelf even voor! :Ik ben Patricia, ook bekend als ThePegasus op Wikia, en ik ben 30 jaar oud. Ik woon in het altijd gezellige Brabant. Memory-Alpha is een wiki over Star Trek: ben je al lang een fan van Star Trek? Was je fan voordien en gebruikte je de wiki om dit te uiten, of ben je meer fan geworden naarmate je aan de wiki werkte en dieper in de "lore" raakte? :Ik ben sinds mijn 15e Star Trek fan. In het begin keek ik vooral naar Star Trek: Voyager, maar ondertussen heb ik alle series en films gezien. Memory Alpha zorgde er voor dat ik alle Star Trek informatie op een rijtje kon zetten. Star Trek is een nogal grote franchise, waar ben jij vooral fan van? (Het zou kunnen dat de lezers die film/serie juist niet kennen, dus je mag ook wat achtergrondinfo geven als je denkt dat dat nodig is.) :Het mooie aan de Star Trek franchise is het positieve toekomstbeeld. Geld en religie spelen een zeer kleine rol bij de grote machten en het doel is over het algemeen het verbeteren van de mensheid en de Federatieleden en het verkennen van nieuwe werelden. Oorlog, ziektes en armoede zijn op de planeet Aarde al lang geen issue meer. De serie Star Trek: Deep Space Nine speelt zich echter grotendeels af tijdens de Dominion Oorlog. Deze serie geeft een mooi contrast met de overige series en films. Je bewerkt deze wiki al sinds 2005: hoe zag Wikia er toen uit, en hoe zag Memory-Alpha er toen uit? Wat is er intussen veranderd? :In 2005 was de Nederlandse Memory Alpha nog maar net opgestart. De belangrijke artikelen over de hoofdpersonages, acteurs, rassen, planeten en zelfs de afleveringen bestonden nog niet. Memory Alpha hoorde destijds nog niet bij de Wikia familie. Het was een onafhankelijke wiki die door de steun van de gebruikers draaiende gehouden werd. Naarmate Wikia een grotere speler werd op internet hebben de oorspronkelijke oprichters ervoor gekozen om over te stappen naar de Wikia familie. In je "loopbaan" op Wikia, heb je ook aan andere wiki's bewerkt? Welke en waren die heel verschillend van Memory-Alpha? :Ik heb meegewerkt aan de Stargate wiki (en, nl), Law & Order (en) en korte tijd aan de Tram wiki (nl). Het grote verschil tussen Nederlandse en Engelse wiki's blijft dat er op de Engelse versies meerdere gebruikers zijn. Op de Nederlandse versies zijn er vaak maar enkele gebruikers die de wiki draaiende houden. Is er iets specifiek waar je trots op bent? Het bereiken van 5000 pagina's, het worden van wiki van de maand? :) :Memory Alpha heeft er voor gezorgd dat ik een mooie dochter van zeven jaar heb. Dat is wel iets om trots op te zijn ;). Om een lang verhaal kort te maken. De vader van mijn dochter en ik zijn elkaar via deze wiki tegengekomen en we hebben er lange tijd samen aan gewerkt. Verder is het natuurlijk leuk dat de wiki al 7500 artikelen heeft en nog altijd groeit! Binnenkort is het Kerstmis, en binnen een half jaar ben je tien jaar op Wikia... als er iets is wat je zou wensen of waar je op hoopt, wat zou dat zijn? :Ik hoop dat Wikia zal blijven groeien en er meer mensen aan de verschillende wiki's gaan werken. Heb je nog iets te zeggen aan je medegebruikers of de lezers van dit artikels? :Live long and prosper! CSS Hoi! De zoekbalk bovenaan lijkt me een beetje moeilijk om te gebruiken. Ik raad je aan om deze code weg te halen uit MediaWiki:Common.css: #searchInput { width: 10.9em; margin: 0; font-size: 95%; } Bedankt! — YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ 2015年05月17日、05:52:30 Domain update Hallo, Vanaf vandaag zal de URL van deze wikia veranderd worden zodat het ".wikia.com" domein de primaire domeinnaam wordt. Het voormalige primaire domein van deze wikia, http://nl.memory-alpha.org/, zal worden doorverwezen naar http://nl.memory-alpha.wikia.com/. Dit zal nog steeds werken om mensen naar deze community te leiden, en deze wijziging zal geen invloed hebben op de sitenaam of andere zaken waarmee de community zichzelf identifieert. Dit was zeker een moeilijke beslissing — wij begrijpen de trots een unieke URL te hebben voor Memory Alpha, en het behouden van de zichtbaarheid van jullie bijzondere domeinnaam was een van de verzoeken die gemaakt zijn toen deze community zich bij Wikia voegde. Omdat Wikia gegroeid is en, belangrijker, omdat de standaarden van het internet zijn geëvolueerd en veranderd, is het steeds moeilijker geworden om deze setup te behouden en ondersteunen. De directe reden voor deze verandering is een update aan het backend van de authenticatie. Dit systeem heeft vele voordelen ten opzichte van de standaard verificatiemethodes van MediaWiki, maar meer code toevoegen om de verschillende domeinnamen te ondersteunen zou een aantal van deze functies en voordelen wegnemen. Met deze nieuwe aanmeldfunctie zullen gebruikers het volgende krijgen: * Een volledige universele aanmeldfunctie. Aanmelden in één wikia meldt je aan in alle wikia's. Dit is voor het grootste deel al het geval, maar gebruikers moesten zich opnieuw aanmelden bij wikia's met een aangepast domein. * Een betere ervaring op mobiele apparaten. Wikia anticipeert dat tegen het einde van het jaar meer dan 50% van de gebruikers van mobiele browsers zal komen. We werken daarom hard om een betere gebruikerservaring voor dit platform te krijgen en deze aanmeldfunctie zal gemakkelijk van desktop naar mobiel overgedragen worden. * Een verbeterde prestatie. Snellere code betekent een betere SEO (zoekmachineoptimalisatie) en gelukkigere gebruikers. * Nieuwe veiligheidsfuncties. MediaWiki's code evolueert traag op dit vlak. Door over te schakelen op ons eigen aanmeldsysteem kunnen we niet alleen zoals de meeste grote websites een moderner authenticatiesysteem gebruiken, maar ook zonder problemen sneller reageren op veiligheidsoverwegingen. Ik ben zeker bereid om deze beslissing meer gedetailleerd uit te leggen indien nodig. Laat me gerust weten als je nog vragen hebt. --BertH (help forum | blog) 22 mei 2015 18:33 (UTC)